ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
NCIS Season 5
NCIS Season 5 premiered on September 25, 2007 and marks the end of Donald P. Bellisario's involvement as show runner. The new showrunner, starting from this season, is Shane Brennan. It concludes the La Grenouille storyline which ended with a cliffhanger in season four's finale, "Angel of Death". This season also reveals more background information about Gibbs. It was aired at 8:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time (EST) in the United States. It premiered on September 25, 2007 and ended on May 20, 2008. This is the only NCIS season to have nineteen episodes in it due to the fact that the Writers of Guild went on a strike and as such, NCIS Season 5 is the only season not to have an episode that aired before Christmas. Cast Series Regulars ::::::Season Five Cast ''' :::::: Cast Notes For undisclosed reasons, Lauren Holly (Jennifer Shepard) chose to leave NCIS for good. In light of news of her departure, Deputy Director Leon Vance was created and the character made his debut appearance in the episode, Internal Affairs (episode), played by actor Rocky Carroll. Holly's final performance in the NCIS series was in the Season 5 finale episode, Judgment Day Part 1 (episode) where her character, Jenny Shepard died from injuries in a gunfight. In Judgment Day Part 2 (episode), following Shepard's death and Holly's departure from the show, Vance became the new NCIS Director after Jenny's death with Rocky Carroll being promoted to a series regular. Episodes Trivia *From this season onwards, the opening sequence was shortened to an even 30 second duration instead of the normal 37–44 seconds duration that was used during the previous four seasons. *This is also the last season to have Lauren Holly (Jennifer Shepard) on the DVD cover. Description *The Region 2 DVD version* '''NCIS: The Fifth Season delivers more drama, surprises, wit and humor than ever before from the elite team of special agents that bravely battles spies, kidnappers, murders and terrorists around the world. This season is marked by mysterious secrets among the cutting-edge crew, an explosive showdown with an elusive arms dealer and a shocking final episode that should not be missed. Starring Mark Harmon, Michael Weatherly, Pauley Perette, David McCallum, Sean Murray, Cote de Pablo and Lauren Holly, this 5-disc set includes all 18 Season 5 episodes, plus all-new behind-the-scenes special features. Special Features *Requiem Revisited- The NCIS cast and crew discuss the Season 5 Halloween episode, "Requiem". *NCIS Season 5: Stem to Stern- The NCIS cast and crew discuss NCIS Season 5 and also the 100th episode, "Requiem". *The Dressing Room: The Costume and Wardrobe of NCIS- The NCIS Costume Supervisors discuss the costumes that the main NCIS cast as well as one-off and recurring characters are regularly seen wearing. *NCIS on Location- The NCIS crew discuss locations that they shoot various scenes at. The segment also includes a behind the scenes plan and arrangement for shooting scenes from the Season 5 episode, "Stakeout". *From Pauley to Abby: Hairspray, Lipstick and Tattoos- A behind the scenes of Pauley Perette in the Hair and Make Up trailer which shows her being given make-up and hair arrangements for shooting scenes in an NCIS episode. *Cast and Crew Commentaries on Selected Episodes (Region 1 only): Commentary on "Bury Your Dead" with actor Michael Weatherly and Patricia H. O'Hara, Commentary on "Requiem" with actor Mark Harmon & co-executive producer Shane Brennan, Commentary on "Dog Tags" with actors David McCallum & Brian Dietzen and Commentary on "Recoil" with actor Cote de Pablo and director James Whitmore, Jr. Category:NCIS Seasons